The objective of this research is to determine in baboons and humans the efficacy of carbon dental implants of various designs as self-supporting replacements for missing teeth. Vitreous carbon implants to fresh extraction sockets presently self-supporting in baboons for more than one year will be observed for an additional two or three years. Multiple implants of both vitreous and pyrolytic carbon in root-shaped (Vitredent) blade, grooved cylinder, and cone shapes will be tested and directly compared in healed interdental and free-end sites in baboons over a three year period. With the demonstration that vitreous carbon (Vitredent R) tooth-root implants and pyrolytic carbon blade implants are capable of self-support in baboons for two years (six months to one year from now) they will be placed into fresh extraction sockets and healed free-end sites respectively in 50 human patients over a period of two years.